


Mycroft's Plan

by arlenejp



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Cock Sucking, Come, M/M, cock touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlenejp/pseuds/arlenejp
Summary: Mycroft has sex with John. Why?





	Mycroft's Plan

My brother Sherlock has had a flatmate now for a year, by the name of John Watson. An ex-army captain, in his forties, slim, blonde with blue eyes. Since the first time I met him, he's been an object of fascination and lustful longing for me. I had thought Sherlock would bed him by now, but upon it not happening I decide to take on the task myself.

* * *

I text John.

          _Interested in dinner out with me?_

          _Whats the catch?_

          _Just being friendly_

          _Okay, where_

I fill in the details for him.

* * *

Dressing very carefully in one of my three-piece suits and a tie I meet John at the clinic where he works.

He's in a most attractive dark brown suit, of course, store bought, but he looks dazzling to me.

* * *

          "Why now? And why such a fancy place to eat?"

          "John, give me credit for wanting to please you. And, I don't eat in what you call a restaurant. Besides, I thought you would enjoy a great steak. Don't be put off by the price. Just enjoy."

* * *

The conversation is stilted but good. We sit after with a glass of wine, and I look fixedly at John. He's become good at deducing people and situations because of his association with Sherlock.

* * *

          "Mycroft," his intake of breath suggests he understands my silent meaning.

I stand, and he wordlessly follows me out to the car. He's easier to seduce than I thought he would be.

* * *

There's no talk, no discussion as the car stops at my house. Once inside the lit foyer, John vacillates, refusing to move.

          "Mycroft, I, there's this, I can't," Each word coming without thought to the next.

* * *

I lead him to the sitting room, offering him a drink, which he swiftly downs, as he seats himself in a chair.

Taking the easy chair across from the doctor I direct my gaze at his crotch. And hold it there.

* * *

I let my voice take on a low-pitched, silky tone. 

          "John, I'm going to engage in sex with you. Make you receive pleasure, crave it."

          "No" as he rises.

Standing with him my hand reaches out, and my eyes lock onto his. His breath begins to speed up as his hand reluctantly clasps mine.

* * *

Again the pullback as we open the door to my bedroom.

Turning to face John my hand reaches to his trouser protuberance, fondling, caressing.

Moving him to the bed, John has now become compliant, malleable, totally giving in.

* * *

          "I'll be pleasuring you, not to worry about me."

          "Why?"

          "That's my business, not for you to question"

I'm on my knees between John's legs as my fingers weave patterns on his trousers.

          "You're going to hear my voice telling you what I'm doing. It will stimulate you even more."

          "You're erection is full. I'm unzipping you, your prick; your thickness exposed to my view, my fingers lightly brushing the skin around it."

Moans, humming from John.

          "Yes, indulge. Let yourself go, totally into my hands."

* * *

          "I could suck you, but that's for another time. Instead, my hands encircle you, pulling, rolling my thumb around your tip. Ah, pre-come slicking, yes buck your hips into it, spill it on me."

He twitches, quivers and comes. His juices are spilling on me.

I have a flannel nearby to clean us up.

* * *

          "See yourself out the door. My driver will take you home."

          "Please, Mycroft why did this occur? Is this some cruel joke between you and Sherlock? Getting him back for something he's done?"

Ignoring John, I go down the stairs before even he does.

* * *

I absent myself from him for a week. His texts go unanswered. Finally I text him.

* * *

          _dinner on Tuesday. Car will pick you up._

          _Not doing this again_

          _Nonsense. Why are you texting me? Tuesday eight_

I don't need an answer. He will be there.

* * *

John sits in the car. Quiet, subdued.

* * *

This time it's an Italian restaurant with a fabulous wine menu. I loosen John up a bit, teaching him the finer points of wine and how to imbibe.

* * *

Back in the car, I begin my treatment. 

          "you're going to love the feel of my hand as it plays up and down your thigh, even through your trousers. And then a thumb on your crease brings your member up for me. Yes, there it is. Move, push for the friction."

          " Damn, Mycroft, stop, no don't. Why?"

          "Because you're tired of doing this on your own. In your vernacular it's called wanking, I believe. Someone doing it for and to you makes it even more arousing, doesn't it? You want me to take you right here in the car. But I'm setting you up. Your arousal is harder to contain now, isn't it?" His eyes closed he shivers his agreement.

* * *

In the house he's led to the dining room.

          "Discard your trousers, and sit on the table"

He stands still, not moving.

          " Johhhnnnn!"

With a deep intake of breath, he obeys, his prick upright as he scrambles onto the table.

I take a chair and pull it up, hands spreading John's legs. 

          "Your thighs, running up and down lightly with my fingers, giving you little shivers, little quivering throughout your body. Fingers are lingering around your cock, close by, just hovering at the edge."

          "Umm, shhh, yes."

          "That"s it, John. Sense it. Now look down and watch my hands play your cock, so gently up and down. Yes, watch my tongue lick your shaft from end to end. Umm, that tastes good."

* * *

          "Mycroft, don't stop." every word comes out weak.

          "Look down again. Your pre-come is leaking from your tip. I'm going to taste it and then delicately suck your glans."

          "More, more suck it all."

John nearly screams it out.

          "Impatient man aren't you? Yes, your cock is going to be fully inserted into my mouth. Going to suck, lick, run up and down until you come."

His body is springing up, swiveling, as his liquid squirts into me.

* * *

I let him dress and leave the house. He tries to speak to me, but I refuse any questions or discussions.

* * *

I ignore him for three weeks, even with him texting me asking when will we meet next. I deliberately don't answer.

* * *

Finally! I do. 

* * *

          _this Thursday at 6., my house, no dinner. the car will pick you up as usual._

* * *

Wednesday evening when I know that John is out, I stop at 221B to see Sherlock.

          "Mycroft, what is going on with you and my John? Why are you doing this to me, and especially to him?"

          "Exactly what has brought me here. And you're going to listen to me."

          "Your John, as you put it, has been shying away from sexual encounters with men. There had been one in the army that we both know of. I have always had a passion for John but kept away because of you. Not anymore. If you desire a relationship with John," and here Sherlock raises a hand as if to deny it.

          "Let me finish, please! Sherlock, if you desire it then be at my house at six thirty promptly tomorrow night. No sign of you will mean he is mine to take as I please. There's been no penetration yet. But at six thirty-one I will claim him as my own. Do we understand?"

And so saying I walk out before Sherlock can say anything more to me.

* * *

John arrives at six, but instead of the bedroom, I motion for him to join me in the drawing room. I pour a drink for us both.

          "Mycroft, this is weird, why aren't you getting yourself off, or are you, just not showing it to me? I don't understand what you get out of this."

          "John all will be explained tonight. Upstairs now and get ready for me."

* * *

I'm extremely nervous about this now. Not sure how I want it to go.

* * *

In the room, John is lying nude and peers at me. 

          "Mycroft, you are sad tonight. Let me give you a blowjob."

I don't reply but sit on the bed.

And at six twenty-five the door opens, and Sherlock walks in, throwing his coat and gloves on the floor as he advances to John.

John abruptly sits up, in shock, his gaze locked on Sherlock.

I get quietly up, leave the room, unnoticed by them and descend to the drawing room.

* * *

I pour a drink for myself, sit in my chair and raise my glass to the ceiling.

          "To you, John Watson, to you," as the tears roll down,"to you my love."


End file.
